


A Swingin' Night

by MidnightsNightmares



Series: gay angels [3]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: F/F, Fluff, bendy is performing with boris and gets jealous cause he sees them dancing, to his performance of all things! how dare they, update: alice and mari are still gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 05:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10691082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightsNightmares/pseuds/MidnightsNightmares
Summary: Bendy and Boris are performing when Bendy notices Alice and Mari dancing in the crowd. Bendy gets jealous.





	A Swingin' Night

It's fun night full of swinging music and happy dancing couples before Bendy realizes that the entire night has been ruined for him. He's been up there for quite a while now, a cane in his hand and a top hat on his head with his best tapping shoes on, dancing his tail off to the wonderful music filling the place. Boris was up with his band, playing his clarinet while Bendy gave the crowd the best show of dancing they would ever see. And Bendy loved to dance - for crying out loud, he was the dancing demon for a reason! - and there wasn't much that could happen in this world to make him want to stop once he started.

  
Of course, other people danced along too, but it wasn't until he spotted a pair of angels dancing in the distance before he felt his stomach drop and irritation rise.

  
Mari had her familiar blush on her face just as Alice had spun her around - just like Bendy did, the day that they met and he danced with her - and pulled her close afterward. They both were smiling.

  
Right. Just what he wanted to see. Their lovey-dovey mush on the night he was supposed to be the center of attention! He had a distinct feeling that Alice Angel had something to do with this, specifically plotting to come and ruin _his_ night.

  
He started to march off of the stage, drawing the attention of Boris. The music halted, making everyone else around them that was enjoying the show stop too.  
  
  
"Bendy - wait, pal, where are ya goin'?"

  
"I'm tired, Boris. Keep on playin' ya music."

  
"B-But it's not a show without ya!"

  
Bendy crossed his arms, choosing to take one of the many empty seats around the place. He didn't bother to say anything, but he sharply hit the ground with his tail out of anger.

  
Boris looked more panicked than he could handle, and for a brief moment Bendy actually felt bad for leaving him to do a good show alone with his band. He looked around, then headed up stage toward the rest of his band, where he began to talk with them. Alice and Mari had taken note of the confused people along with Boris, and as they both looked at one another, they followed him up there.

  
"Oh, it's a disaster!" Boris cried. "Bendy got sick of dancin' for some reason! He looks real mad, so I'm not gonna force him. But it's not a show without him!"

  
Okay, now Bendy felt a little bit guilty for quitting on him. It made him second think his choices, and just as he's about to rise, he noticed Alice stepping forward to whisper something to Boris. Boris looked shocked.

  
"Would ya really, Alice? That'd be just swell!"

  
"Of course, Boris!"

  
Wait... _What?_

  
Boris got back into position once more, and where Bendy once stood for dancing stood Alice.

  
Oh, are you kidding him? She could dance too?! Many times, he's heard Alice serenading Mari from the heavens in the clouds, but now she could dance on her own? This was ridiculous!

  
The crowd was cheering, clapping their hands as she performed just as smoothly as Bendy had with Boris' music. Mari was up at the front, clapping her hands along with the music and politely rejecting any requests she got to be swept away. Her eyes were locked on Alice, and Alice only. For some reason, Bendy got the distinct feeling that Alice was only doing this so she could impress her.

  
It's one thing to dance with a partner, but something else to dance alone. Bendy's mood almost plummeted.

**Author's Note:**

> http://guccimermaid.tumblr.com/post/159826341430/guccimermaid-yall-i-hate-alice-angel-me
> 
> ^^ there's a picture i drew of alice and mari (the ship name could be malice!! which is probably perfect considering the game tbh)


End file.
